Isabelle Hathaway
This character was created by LisaEmma. 'Isabelle "Belle" Hathaway '(by Early March) . She is a Dhampir Guardian, twin sister to Rose Hathaway and daughter of a (in)famous Moroi Abe Mazur and well-known Guardian Janine Hathaway . She was raised at St Vladimir's Academy with Rose when her mother put them in the school when they was young. She, along with Rose is the best friend of Queen (Princess) Lissa Dragomir since the age of five. At the age of fifteen she died along with Rose, in the same accident that killed the Dragomir family, leaving only Lissa, who saved Rose and Isabelle using Spirit, making them a Shadow-Kissed Dhampir the first known one since Anna. At the same year, Rose and Lissa ran away from St Vladimir's to save Lissa from herself while Isabelle stayed back at St Vladimirs, keeping in touch with them through their bond. Biography Early Life Isabelle Hathaway was born in March, an couple minutes after her twin sister, Rosemarie Hathaway, to her parents, Ibrahim Mazur, a Moroi Turkish mobster, and Janine Hathaway, an extremely prestigious guardian. Janine left Rose and Isabelle to the care of St. Vladimir's Academy at a young age. At the age of five, they started Kindergarten and met Moroi Vasilisa Dragomir. They became friends when Isabelle threw a text book at the teacher for forcing them both to write their long names, and Rose calling her a 'fascist bastard'. Throughout her high school years, she became famous for her 'smart ass' reputation, an lessened from Rose. At age fifteen, the Dragomir family had brought Rose and Isabelle along with Lissa for their winter break. Eric Dragomir had been driving with Lissa's mother, Rhea, as well as her brother, Andre, Rose, Isabelle, and Lissa. The car had slid on the ice that had frozen to the road, causing the car to slam into a tree. The accident resulted in the deaths of Eric, Rhea, Andre, as well as Rose, as Isabelle was on the brink of death, was able to see Lissa had been the only surivor, had accepted her death. Lissa had been able to use her healing abilities through spirit, and brought Rose and Isabelle back from the dead. This left Rose and Isabelle as one of the shadow-kissed. After the incident, Isabelle started to hear her sister and Lissa's voices in her head, and kept it an secret when Lissa was being tormented, and told her and Rose about it, and realizing it was an three-way bond; Rose can hear and get into Lissa's head, while Isabelle can hear their thoughts from miles away. They kept that as an secret. Sonya Karp demanded Rose and Isabelle to take Lissa far away from here, before they take her away, meaning the guardians will take Lissa away from them and place her in an psychiatric rehabilitation. Isabelle and Rose formed an plan of escaping, Rose taking Lissa while Isabelle stays at school. An few weeks later, Isabelle had distracted the guardian that was on patrol, while Rose and Lissa escaped the academy in an car trunk. After realizing that Rose and Lissa were gone, the school guardians and Headmistress had interrogate Isabelle of where they are over the next two years. Books Vampire Academy While Rose and Lissa were on the run, Isabelle has been interrogated every week on their whereabouts, having no clue where they are. The guardians pushed Isabelle into hard trainings, she took it well, and able to be one of the best female novice dhampirs in the school, able to take on three guardians at once. Hearing that her sister and her best friend have been captured and brought back, thanks to the one way telepathy, she was able to meet them half way to Headmistress Kirova office. There, they had to tell about their three-way bond to them, Prince Victor Dashkov found this very rare and interesting. Isabelle had the feeling that Victor knew about this a long time, but didnt commented on it. After the meeting, Isabelle had taken her sister to their first class. Frostbite Shadow Kiss Blood Promise Spirit Bound Last Sacrifice Bloodlines The Golden Lily Indigo Spell Trivia *Isabelle means Concecrated to God, variation of Elizabeth in Hebrew and Spanish. *Isabelle Hathaway is portrayed by Zoey Duetch *Bebo website: www.bebo.com/dhampirwarrior *Creator: LisaEmma Category:Vampire Academy Non-Canon Character Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Slayers Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Vampire Academy Category:LisaEmma